


Just Another Kokichi Study

by Phantom_Girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Honestly I'm just bored, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Girl/pseuds/Phantom_Girl
Summary: A brief insight on Ouma's life and mindset, with a sprinkle D.I.C.E.
Kudos: 22





	Just Another Kokichi Study

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 3:38 AM, and I'm on a call with friends. I should be asleep, help

As a child, one thing became clear to Kokichi Ouma: people will hate you regardless of what you do. His parents were living proof of this mentality, despising the plum child ever since the moment he was born. 

If he told the truth, they'd hate him. If he lied, they'd hate him. After years of posing as a golden child and receiving nothing but verbal and physical abuse, Kokichi came to a stellar revelation that reshaped his character entirely: if people are going to hate you, regardless of what you do, then give them a reason to do so.

Slowly, but surely, his lies became more deviant and twisted, and he reveled in the disgusted and horrified expression of his peers. When they'd spew profanities and kick him until his skin matched the color of his hair, Kokichi would just smile. It hurts less if you see it coming. 

The notorious liar noticed that the abuse he had suffered before started to hurt less, and isolation and loneliness became his core companions. However, Kokichi did have a group of friends that were exempt from that hatred. 

D.I.C.E, they called themselves. They were a group of children that were born to be hated; outcast by the same system that swore to protect them. Before Ouma, they were disorganized and angry. Disorderly destruction was always scheduled for the week, besides Saturday's; they'd go out to eat on Saturdays and watch reruns. D.I.C.E, although not their name at the time, was criminalized in the lens of the media, classified as a classic case of violent teenage rebellion.

When Ouma found them, it was like bringing in a box of abandoned kittens. Taking them off the streets and teaching them new tricks (and love, although Ouma would never admit it). They became D.I.C.E; a chosen family that swore to protect each other from the hatred of the world. D.I.C.E. struck in a cloak of secrecy, every attack planned meticulously and intentionally. They hid behind masks of clowns since the world viewed their existence as jokes. But no one is laughing when the victims fight back.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, I'm sorry ;-;


End file.
